The story of us
by bonesmad
Summary: Calleighs past had never influenced her present, she'd moved on, let a lot go... but someone important from that past life was still with her still as important as ever, as she's just as important to him, but their history is still a secret...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, now this my first C.S.I Miami fic so be easy on me lol… I took a lot of liberties with this and changed a lot of their**__** ages and back grounds and stuff but its all just for the fluff ok?**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Grace (aka bonesmad) **_

_February_

_2002_

As I sat they're clutching his hand praying he'd make it though, wondering if the crucifix I'd put in his hand would help in anyway, I thought about our long and complicated past. the team didn't know we'd grown up together. They didn't need to know. The past was the past. I'd left it behind years ago. But I knew we still had history.

_February _

_1980_

"Calleigh! Can you come down here please." My mother called up the stairs. I ran out of my room and down the stairs skipping the last two steps.

"Yes Momma?" I grinned. My two brothers were already standing in the hall.

"I want you all to met someone. This is Carmen Delko. She's going to be our new housekeeper." My mother turned to the woman standing behind her. "These are my children D.J. is thirteen, Benjamin is ten and my Calleigh is going to be six in two weeks time." She smiled at us. This new woman had darker skin then ours, was tall and was slightly rounder then my mother.

"Very nice to meet you all. So how do you like Florida?" she asked. She had a strange accent that I'd never heard before.

"It's ok. A lot sunnier then Darnell." D.J. said.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Not really, we get to go back to the old house at the weekends." Benny shrugged. I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Well I've to go out for a bit. I should be back later make yourself at home Carmen." My mother grabbed her bag and floated out of the room. We sat down with Carmen for a half an hour, well I did my brothers left after about ten minutes.

"So Calleigh are you always this quiet?" She smiled at me. I shook my head.

"just shy?"

"Not normally."

"You know I have a son about your age. He's going to be coming over here with me after school every now and again. I've already cleared it with your mother.

"He's six?"

"Yes since December." I smiled, as did she. I immediately loved Carmen's smile.

_March_

_1980_

"Calleigh hunnie I'm here!" Carmen called up the stairs.

"Hi Carmie." I said coming out of the sitting room.

"We're in the kitchen querido." She said. I skipped into kitchen. I loved when she spoke in Spanish to me. Carmen had been working for our family for a month now and I absolutely adored her.

"Hi!" I repeated jumping in the door.

"Call darling this my son, Eric." She smiled "Eric this is Calleigh Duquesne." I looked over towards our kitchen counter. He had the same dark skin as Carmen, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled at me but I didn't smile back.

"Hi." He said waving I just looked at him for a second, just like I had with Carmen. Carmen crossed her arms and smiled at us. I didn't understand why.

_June_

_1981_

Over a year since I had met Carmen and Eric Delko, and I loved them both. I spent more time with Eric then I did my own brothers. He was my best friend, even though we went to different schools.

"Eric No!" I squealed as he splashed water up at me. He had been doing lengths of our outdoor pool while I sat on the edge, my feet swaying in the water. I didn't really like swimming, I wasn't very good. But Eric was excellent. He was faster then anyone I'd ever seen and he was only seven.

"What its only a little water!" he swam closer to me and went to grab my legs but I pulled them back quickly.

"Carmen help!" I said looking back at where she was standing doing the ironing.

"Eric leave Calleigh Alone, you know she doesn't like swimming." She laughed. She was always laughing at us.

"Chicken." Eric smiled. My eyes flashed red. I stood up and walked back towards the pool.

"What you say!" I said.

"Chicken… Pollo…"

"Nobody calls me a chicken! 'specially not you Eric!" with that I ran and jumped into the pool. When I came back up he was laughing.

"Ok you're not a chicken."

"I know." I smiled. My hair was stuck all over my face.

"Calleigh! What are you doing. You could get hurt." My mother came around the corner.

"Hola la mama como son usted." I beamed.

"Sorry?" she looked at me.

"I said hello mom how are you? in Spanish."

"Where did you learn Spanish."

"Eric… ysu madre me ensönan espãnol." I said slowly.

"Eric and I have been teaching her little bits." Carmen said. My mother looked over at her.

"oh right. No more jumping in like that Calleigh." She said and walked away. I knew she was probably just still angry about the big fight I had heard her and Daddy having when I had been in bed the night before.

"Come on Calleigh I'll race you." Eric laughed.

_February_

_1982_

"So Calleigh who are you inviting to your party next week." My mother asked. We were all sitting in the living room on one of the rare nights my parents were talking normally.

"The girls in my class I suppose, my cousins and Eric." I said listing them off my fingers. "And maybe Marisol." I added Eric's sister. he had three but Aleece was sixteen and Sofia was seven years older then us so I didn't know them that well, but Mari was only twelve so we played with her from time to time.

"Oh darling I don't think the Delkos, will be coming. It's Carmen's holidays so they're probably going away. Besides all your school friends mothers will be here Carmen would probably feel left out." My mother said.

"But Eric's my friend." I said.

"Eric is an acquaintance darling. Your school mates are your friends. Eric isn't the same as you. He's different to you. A different class."

"He's the same class Mommy, just a different school." I just looked at her. My father laughed.

"She doesn't understand Margret." He said. She looked at him.

"The Delkos will not be coming Calleigh."

"But he's my best friend." I frowned.

"I said no. just leave it!"

"Eric es mi amigo major!" I said standing up and leaving the room. When I got to my room a sat on the floor once again wondering just why my mother didn't like Eric.

_April_

_1985_

"Eric, Its happening again…" I whispered down the phone.

"What Call… are they shouting again."

"He's really bad tonight… I'm scared Eric."

"Where are the boys?"

"Benny went to D.J.'s but I couldn't because of dancing." I heard a crash down stairs and whispered softer, terrified he'd hurt me again.

"Calleigh go out to the hut and wait for me I'll be a while but just stay there." He said.

"Ok…" I said just as I heard a yell. Mom yelled back. She never hit, just yelled. "…Hurry Eric."

--------

"Calleigh…" I heard a whisper. Looking out the window of my tree house I saw Eric standing there with his bike. It was an hour since I'd rung him and I was cold.

"I'm here Eric."

"Are you ok?" I just nodded.

"Come on get your bike." He called out. "We can go to my house."

---------

He opened the door slowly, his parents didn't know he'd gone out, it was late. We snuck up the stairs. I looked around. The house was a lot smaller then ours which I found surprising since there was six in their family and only four of us lived at home now. The house was very colourful, with lots of strange decorations. My mother had all our stuff cleaned up if we took anything out, but there was things all over the house here. He opened a door and we stepped into a small room.

"This is my room. I get my own and the girls share." He smiled. It was about the same size as my parents bathroom. "You ok Cal?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at my arm and saw the red mark, I pulled down my sleeve. "are you hurt?" he was only eleven but he talked like an adult. Like Carmen.

"Not really… he doesn't mean it." I said. Quietly.

"Cal…" he was the only one that called me that. "… he shouldn't do that."

"It's ok he doesn't know." I say he didn't say anything, just sat on the ground in front of the bed. I say next to him. after a few minutes he started talking again. he told me the story about how they're teacher had caught on fire by accident by a candle. That made me laugh. He could always get me laughing. We must have gotten very loud though because Carmen came in the door after a bit,

"Eric what are you…" she started but she stopped when she saw me.

"Calleigh! What are you doing here it's past eleven o' clock." She said kneeling down in front of us.

"I'm sorry Carmie. I had to leave the house." I said. Pulling my sleeve further down my arm.

"Are they fighting again?" she asked. I looked up at her, she had never talked about my parents fights before. I didn't even know she knew about them. "Come on querido lets get you something to eat and ring your brother." She held out a hand and pulled me to my feet. The three of us went down stairs. Eric and I sat at the kitchen table.

"D.J. It's Carmen. Calleigh is here with me, I think her and Eric ran away… is it ok if she stays the night?" she looked over at us. "Great see you in the morning." She hung the phone up. "Come on lets get some ice-cream and you can both sleep in the living room."

I snuggled up under the big blanket Carmen had given me, on a big squashy arm chair. Our ones at home were cold and leather, but these ones were lovely and cosy. Eric put a video into the machine and sat in the chair beside me.

"Thanks for bringing me here Eric." I said.

"It's ok Cal, that's what best friends do." He smiled. "you know the boys at school mock me when I say my best friends a girl."

"Yeah?" I sat up.

"It's ok, I told them you're not a girlie girl."

"Too right! I can run faster then you remember."

"I'm a better swimmer then a runner."

"I beat your high score in the shooting game to…" I smiled

"Shh Calleigh the movies started!"

"Eric you think my Daddy would stop shouting as much it I learned about something he likes… like law or guns or something." I said after a minute.

"Maybe I don't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

_March_

_1987_

"Seven years…" I said.

"Huh?" he looked over at me, we were sitting on the edge of the empty pool.

"Your mother has worked for us for seven years and now were all leaving."

"I know it's weird." My mother and Carmen were inside finishing the last of the packing.

"No swimming pool at the new house." I said.

"It's very far away."

"I know. I probably wont get to see you any more. But maybe it will get Mom and Daddy to stop fighting. A smaller house, less to worry about."

"You think?" he rolled onto his back.

"I hope so." I put my head on my arms. "Benny's gone to live with D.J. so it'll just be the three of us it should make it easier."

"Will he be going to collage either?"

"No he didn't get the scholarship and Mom says the moneys gone. He'll probably work in D.J.'s garden centre." He looked at me.

"I'll miss you Cal." He sat up beside me.

"I'll miss you too… and I was just getting really good at the Spanish." I smiled. I didn't want him to see how upset I was. I didn't like letting anyone see exactly how I felt.

"It'll be ok. No preocuparse. {don't worry}" he said putting an arm around me.

"I wont." Just then Carmen called out,

"Come on Eric. Time to go home." She said. We both stood up.

"Ok mom." He walked a little closer to the house and I followed. "I'll talk to you soon Cal. I have your new address." He looked at his feet. I wanted to give him a hug but I didn't. I'd never really been touchy-feely. He looked up at me, while biting his bottom lip. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was stunned I couldn't move.

"Bye Cal." He said and ran into the house to his mother.

_June_

_1989_

"Calleigh I have another of your boxes here." My mother called out. we had moved again to an even smaller house. I had been wrong, things with my parents only got worse with the move. They still argued and drank, sometimes in that order, sometimes not. My father still hit, my mother still tried to cling to that grandeur that came with her family name. but it was hopeless. It was gone. The grandeur, the money. All of it. My father didn't work and we lived off what little was left of my mothers inheritance. I also had a job at the local shooting range with helped. We couldn't go to Darnell anymore, we'd had to sell the old house.

I walked out to the hall and picked up the box mom had told me about. It was full of my books, I had a lot of weekends and time to myself since we didn't get to go to Louisiana any more so I read a lot. I didn't know anyone in our new area yet and I honestly had nothing better to do.

Taking out the books and putting them up on my shelf, I found what was underneath. All my photo frames. A picture of the family from when I was seven, a picture of my riding Cinnamon my old horse, one of me and Eric in the swimming pool when we were about thirteen and one that Carmen had taken on that first night I had stayed over at there house of the two of us on the couch, asleep. I smiled at the pictures. I missed him. We'd written a few times over the years, when I moved I'd sent the new address but he'd never written back. I called to their old house once, it had taken me three bus trips, and when I got there I found out that they had moved too. So we'd gotten lost in translation. Separated. I thought my heart had broken when I'd seen their house empty. But now I'd thought maybe I was wrong. That I was too young to know. I figured I should just move on. Or at least try to

_January_

_1991_

"Calleigh hunnie!" Amy tottered over to me. "How was your Christmas? I didn't see you at all." She smiled and air kissed me.

"I know we went back to Louisiana for the break." I lied smiling at her. Truth was I'd spent the holidays in my room out of the way. "I missed the uniform though!" I smiled straightening my cheerleading outfit.

"Oh same!" she laughed. "So have you started the party plans. Seventeen next month!"

"Oh I haven't even thought about it yet. Let's just get back into the practises." I said.

"Ok captain." She smiled, perfect white teeth showing.

"Calleigh Babe. Hey." An arm snuck around my waist, and I turned to see Adam standing there.

"Hey Adam." He kissed my softly. I smiled.

"Missed you over the holidays."

"Yeah I went back home." Just then the bell went. "I better get to physics." I kissed Adams cheek and walked down the hall, loving the sound of my higher then school regulation heels clicking on the floor.

--------------------------------

I sighed and pulled the heavy door open. I had twenty minutes before practise and wanted to finish the chapter of the book I was reading, so I came here to the viewing stands at the swimming pool. Swimming practise wouldn't start for another month and I loved to come here and sit in the silence. But today it wasn't silent. There was someone in the pool doing lengths. Walking down the steps to the row of seats closest to the pool I put down my book and watched the swimmer. He was so graceful, just gliding along under the clear water. I hadn't seen someone swimming like that since… well Eric.

The swimmer stopped and climbed out of the pool his back facing me. He had caramel skin, dark hair, a strong back and muscular arms and legs, which wasn't surprising from the way he had been swimming. I looked at the back of his head and noticed that his ears stuck out slightly, just like…

"ERIC!" I shouted the second he turned around.

"Cal?" he stood still, frozen. I jumped the wall separating the seats from the pool and ran towards him.

"It's you… really?" I asked stopping just in front of him.

"Yeah…" he smiled. The four years had changed him greatly. He was now tall dark and handsome…God what am I thinking its Eric! He looked me up and down. I knew time had changed me too, for the better I hoped.

"Cal…"

"God no-ones called me that in years."

"You look so different." I felt myself blush.

"What are you doing here?" I finally said.

"My dad decided to transfer me here for the better swim team. More chances of a scholarship."

"You didn't send me your new address." My voice dropped.

"I did but you didn't write back so I called to the house. But you were gone! I guess we moved at the same time."

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He was still soaked wet but pulled me into a hug anyway. I was amazed at how well we fitted together. He was much taller then me now, taller then my dad I'd say. But we still fit together.

"Calleigh?" I heard my name and I turned to the door. It was Adam. My tall blonde football player of a boyfriend was shooting dirty looks at my taller dark swimmer of a best friend.

"Adam." I let Eric go.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked walking over.

"Nothing, this is Eric. I grew up with him. Eric this is Adam my…"

"Boyfriend." Adam interrupted.

"Oh… right" he nodded.

"Come on Call we better go." Adam said reaching us.

"Am… no I think I'll…" I started.

"We both have practise." I looked at Eric.

"It's ok Cal I want to get in another few lengths anyway."

"Ok I'll see you later." I smiled. He turned and dove back into the pool. Adam pulled on my arm and we left the room. I grinned.

"Who was that Calleigh?" he immediately asked as the door shut behind us.

"I told you I grew up with him. But we both moved, he's just transferred here."

"So he's just a friend?"

"Yes." I nodded looking up at him.

"Good cause I can't have it around school that my girls cheating on me with some Latino freak." He laughed, I stopped and threw his arm off me.

"Don't call him that." I snapped.

"Why is he not Latino?"

"You know I meant freak Adam."

"God sorry! Calm down Cal."

"Don't call me Cal." I said and walked ahead of him onto the field.

-------------------------

I waited outside the changing rooms after practise. I couldn't wait to talk to him again.

"Cal." He grinned as he came through the door.

"Eric… I cant believe you're really here."

"Same here. I mean of all the places… I cant believe you're a cheerleader!"

"Cheerleading captain excuse me." I smiled.

"Oh God. What happened to 'I'm not one of those girls.'"

"It keeps my mother happy. This and the dancing.

"How are they?" he asked as we started walking out of the school.

"Good things are… better."

"DO they still…" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't not here!"

"Sorry Cal…"

"Come with me." I took his hand and lead him to my car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I want to show you something." He smiled, but the look in his eye showed that he knew I was just changing the subject. We both sat into the car.

------------------------

"Cal why are we here?" he asked looking out the window.

"Because it's my favourite place in the area." I smiled.

"The gun range?"

"Yes. The cheerleading is for my mother and this is for my father. I work here too."

"Wow impressive. Firearms." He nodded his head.

"I love it. They're so fascinating you know, small but powerful and deadly." I grinned. No-one in school knew about it, my secret hobby. My dad knew, and he was very impressed when he could remember.

"A lot like you…" Eric muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He blushed slightly.

"SO how's Carmie? And Mari and the others." I smiled.

"Great. Aleece and Sofia are both married, Al has two kids and Sof is expecting her first. Marisol is travelling. She's working in Europe at the moment."

"Wow that's great."

We spent three hours sitting in the car park just talking. When it got dark I offered to drop him home. Their new house was bigger then the old one.

"Am Mom's at a fundraiser and Dad's working late…" he said.

"I cant wait to see them again." he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow.

"OK." He got out of the car and walked towards his front door. As he put in his key. He turned around and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. My grin was wider then it had been in years as I drove away. _He's back!!_

--------------------

Eric's first week back flew by. It was great just like before. I spent my time outside of class with him. I even blew off practise a few times. He came round after school, and I went over to his. Carmen was the same as ever, smiling, laughing and round. She had given me a massive hug when Eric brought me through the door.  
"I knew you two would find each other again." She'd laughed when she saw me.

I came out of physics and walked towards my locker to meet Eric. Adam and his friends were standing there.

"Hey Adam." I smiled opening the locker.

"Calleigh this had to stop!" he said, I turned to face him.

"What?"

"You hanging out with this Latino."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like my girl being seen hanging around with that wanna-be."

"Wanna-be what?" I said, now seeing red.

"American."

"He's from Florida just like you!" I snapped.

"He speaks Spanish." He shrugged.

"Entonces haga yo!" I said with out even knowing that I'd switched.

"What?"

"So do I."

"Well…" he stuttered. "…I don't want you seeing him anymore Calleigh."

"Sorry?" I nearly laughed.

"You'll stop hanging out with him. End of conversation." I smiled at his weak attempt to be the strong man.

"Ok Adam if that's how you feel…" I put my hand on the locker door and leaned in closer to him. "…end of relationship." With that I slammed the door and walked away.

Turning the corner I slammed straight into Eric.

"Oh God sorry Eric…" I said stopping.

"You ok." I looked up at him smiling.

"Let's just get out of here." I took his hand in mine and walked towards the door but Amy stood in my way.

"Amy what are you doing?" I said.

"Calleigh you're cheerleading captain you have to come to the practises." She said, hands on her hips. "Your can't just ditch us to hang out with the guy your cheating on your boyfriend with." I looked her up and down. This girl was supposed to be my friend.

"I have never ever cheated on anyone ever!"

"So what are you doing with him?"

"He's my best friend!"

"Calleigh your either with him or with the team, it's up to you."

"You cant do that."

"Yes we can." She grinned.

"Amy…"

"Be there next week or you're off the team."

"Fine." I said and walked around her to the door, still pulling Eric behind me.

"Cal!" he called out. I didn't stop until I got to the car.

"I cant believe them!" I snapped the second I sat into the car. "Why are they acting like this?"

"'Cause that's how they were raised Cal. I'm foreign." He shrugged.

"No your not you were born here."

"I don't exactly have white skin and blonde hair do i?" he asked adding "No offence."

"Your birth certificate is American that's what matters."

"Calleigh it's normal. Sure your mother never like the fact that we were friends."

"What?"

"Cal we were never meant to be friends. I was the help."

"Eric why are you saying this?" I looked at him in disbelief

"Because I don't think we should hang out anymore." He looked down. "You need to stay on the cheerleading team. It's your chance to make a life for yourself. Go to collage, your way to good to end up working as a receptionist Cal."

"But eric…"

"No I'm not going to let you ruin your life, your future for me. If those girls wont accept me as part of your life well then I just wont be." He said slowly.

"They don't have to know." I said without thinking.

"Cal…"

"No I have it! In school we just wont know each other but outside school no one has to know about."

"Cal…" he tried again.

"Stop Cal-ing me! We shouldn't have to sneak around but if that's what it takes I'll do it. I lost you once I cant do it again. Besides you're the only one that knows everything I cant leave you go now can I." he looked at me smiling then buckled his seat belt.

"Gun range?"

"Yup" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_March_

_1991_

I sat on the edge of the school swimming pool with my pant legs rolled up, reading my newest book, 'Ballistics: A History'. Eric had picked it up for me the day before.

"Have you it finished yet?" he laughed surfacing in the middle of the pool. He had managed to charm his way into getting permission to use the school pool during the weekend.

"Nearly. It's really good."

"You're a wonder Cal." He smiled and swam over to me.

"What you mean?"

"Blonde cheerleader by day, gun-specialist by night." He laughed.

"Very funny, Fish-Man."

"Bullet-Girl." He retorted.

"Uh I hope that doesn't stick." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You coming in at all?"

"No Eric I'm not." I said standing up. He'd been back for over two months now and we had fallen into our routine rather quickly. In school we didn't exist to each other, but outside we were free to do what we wanted. It was just like before.

"Still not to fond of water eh?" he grinned.

"Causes havoc with my hair."

"Ah Cal come on!"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Pollo…" he smirked wider. I looked at him shaking my head. _Not again._ I thought. I unzipped the fleece I was wearing and threw it down on the ground over my jumper. Running towards him I jumped over his head into the water. When I got back up he was still grinning.

"Works every time." He laughed.

"No-one calls me a chicken Eric Delko!" he swam towards me.

"Your poor hair." He moved a wet strand from my face, I could feel my heartbeat getting faster.

"I'll live." I whispered.

"SO we've got quite the scheme going. No-one knows anything." he said, his face was only inches from mine now.

"Besides Carmie."

"True but you're like another daughter to her anyway…" I smiled I'd never really noticed how lovely the colour of his eyes was.

"Eric, remember when we were thirteen… when I moved from the big house." I said and I could have sworn he blushed.

"Yes."

"And you kissed me…"

"Yes."

"Do it again…" I breathed the words out.

"Cal I don't know you're my best friend…"

"We were best friends back then too."

"We were younger…" he said but his gaze had fallen to my lips.

"So…" he just blinked. "…I need to know if what I felt was real…" there I'd told him. he blinked again. then closing the space between us completely he kissed me. It was completely different to the last one, Adam had never kissed me like that, or Cody before him. this one was soft and caring. I'd stopped threading the water and he was holding me up. pulling back he whispered.

"It was Cal…"

_May_

_1991_

"Stop it Eric!" I hissed. "I need to finish my physics homework."

"Stop what?" he grinned. He was always grinning now-a-days.

"Watching me. Do your chemistry." We were sitting at his kitchen table. Carmen was behind us making cakes for one of her many fundraisers.

"So you two…" she said not looking up at us. "…How long are you going out now?" my jaw dropped.

"What? Ma you're mad! We're not…" Eric stuttered.

"Don't lie to me I know you both too well." She raised an eyebrow.

"Two months…" I said. Eric gaped at me. "What she knew anyway!"

"I've known since you were six years old." Carmen laughed. I blushed and Eric was still watching me.

_May_

_1992_

I sat down at the lunch table with all the other cheerleaders. The door across the room opened and Eric walked in with some of the swim team. He smiled at me and I grinned back. Tess slid over next to me.

"You two are too cute!" she whispered. I gasped.

"What who i…"

"Calleigh I'm not stupid! Not like the rest of them. I've always known that you didn't just drop him."

"You haven't…" I said.

"I haven't said it to anyone."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what… we just see each other outside school."

"Yeah but like he's going out…" my eyes widened. "Yeah I know about that too… He's going out with the most popular girl in school and he cant brag! And like you cant show him off either. I mean I'd want to! He's quite good looking… for a Latino." She smirked.

"He's great…" I said.

"I hate you Calleigh! You have it all." I grinned at her. Tess and I were firm friends after that.

-----------------

"Come on in. My parents shouldn't be home until later." I held his hand as we walked up the path.

"So my collage scouts are coming next week…"

"Yeah? That's great."

"I know… I'd kill for the scholarship Cal. I could do chemistry."

"I know… your dad still set on you working for him?" I took out my key.

"Yes, I just cant tell him yet." I opened the door and we were greeted by a yell.

"GET OUT!" my mother.

"I'M GONE!" my father. He came towards the door with a suitcase in his hand.

"Daddy…" I started, dropping Erics hand.

"I'm leaving Calleigh. It's over." My father brushed past us to his car and took off. We walked in.

"Mom?" I said quietly.

"It's over Calleigh. I'm finished. I just cant take it anymore! I've lost everything over him! my money, my house, my sons. And it's all his fault."

"Mom come on!" I said walking towards her.

"No Calleigh don't. it's done." She stormed up the stairs.

"Will you be ok Cal?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. She just needs to calm down, they've done this before." He took my hand again and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Cal." He whispered. I pulled his hand back and kissed him, needing some comfort. His hand came to my face.

"WHAT! Calleigh Margret What are you doing!" My head snapped round to the stairs. "You! Delko. Get out of my house! Now!" my mother roared.

"Mom…" I said.

"No Cal I'll go." He said and left.

"Mom what was that!" I shouted.

"Calleigh you are not to see that boy!"

"Why Mom."

"Because you're a Duquesne!"

"So what? He's one of the best people I know! What's the problem?"

"Calleigh he's below you!" she said coming right down the stairs.

"Mom if you haven't noticed we've hit rock bottom! You and Dad drink, D.J. and Benny wont come near us and we've absolutely no money!" before I realised it my face was stinging. She'd slapped me. I went flying to the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You are not to see that boy anymore."

"But I love him!" I said, and the realisation hit me.

"Love! Calleigh you don't want love! Look where it got me." She said and went back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. I cried for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

_May_

_1992_

"It really happened Eric. They got divorced." I whispered down the phone.

"Really? Where are you staying?" he replied

"With mom, just until school ends." He didn't say anything. "How'd the swim meet go?"

"Great, they offered me a place Cal. Miami Uni."

"Oh my God Eric that's fantastic." I smiled for him even though he couldn't see me.

"I know Cal, I can't believe it." I swallowed the lump in my throat and told him what I knew I had to.

"Eric, I can't talk for long my mother has banned me from the phone, she wont let me see you anymore. She's barely letting me leave to house. She just won't let me see you anymore." My emotions were starting to show in my voice.

"Cal…" he started.

"No Eric don't. It's probably for the best that we do it now anyway. I mean in a month we're finished school. You'll be going off to Miami Uni and I'm going to Tulane…"

"Tulane? You got it!?" he said.

"Yes a full scholarship. Letter arrived yesterday."

"You're getting out of here Cal." He said.

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Calleigh." He said.

"Eric…" I bit back tears.

"I'll see you at school Cal…" he hung up. Tears streamed down my face again. I had cried a lot over the last month.

_June_

_1992_

"You're really not into this are you Calleigh." Tess said turning on the spot. She was wearing a long blue halter neck dress. "You ok?"

"Yeah sorry hun. That ones lovely but I honestly preferred the silver." I said.

"Yeah me to… You still haven't seen him?" she looked down at me.

"No… my mother hasn't even given me the chance."

"Why are you listening to her?" she said.

"I don't want to upset her. The divorce has really upset her." I sighed. She sat down next to me.

"Calleigh it's your life! You can't just model your life around what will make her happy."

"Tess…"

"Don't! you know I'm right." She stood back up. "But I know you're not going to listen so let's just concentrate on finding you a drop dead gorgeous dress…" she took my hand and pulled me up.

_June_

_1992_

"Ready for this?" Tess smiled across at me. Tess, Jamie (her date), Amy, Adam and I were sharing a limo. My ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend were together now. I was going dateless despite Tess' best efforts. It wouldn't have felt right.

Patting my hair once more I got out of the car. Mom hadn't don't the whole photo thing. She had been in bed when we'd left. Dad had rang to tell me to have a good night. We all walked in together and every head in the room turned to look at us. I briefly wondered when I'd become that girl, the one who everyone wanted to be but who hated her own life.

"Come on. Let's make to most of tonight. It's our night. We've worked hard for this. Let's reap our rewards. We're finished high school!" Tess grinned and took my arm. "You look amazing."

"So do you!" I smiled.

The place was chaotic. We danced, drank and laughed. I kept an eye out for him all night but I didn't see him. before I knew it, it was midnight.

"Alright Boys and girls!" ms Manning said taking the microphone. "It's time to announce the king and queen!" the room went silent. "King is Chase Matthews." The crowd cheered. Chase was the football captain, he was very nice, a lovely guy. Not the smartest but friendly. I saw Adams face drop. I smiled wider.

"And Queen… Calleigh Duquesne!" she called out my name and my mind stopped. I nearly fell down. I mean I was captain that was the way it usually went, but after the 'mutiny' last year I fully expected Amy to get it.

"Go on Calleigh!" Tess cheered. "Get us there!" I walked up onto the stage stunned. Ms Manning put the crown on my head. Chase took my hand and kissed my cheek. I looked out at the crowd as he said I few words but I couldn't hear anything. My eyes were locked on two dark brown ones at the other side of the room. Eric smiled at me. I blinked back tears. Chase and I walked down to the dance floor for the King and Queen's dance. He put an arm around my waist. That was when I lost eye contact.

"You look lovely tonight Calleigh." Chase smiled.

"Thanks Chase." The song drew to a close and he pulled me closer.

"Eric just slipped out the door." I looked at him. "He's a good guy. Great swimmer. Strong throwing arm." He grinned.

"thank you Chase…" I smiled and slipped away. I walked out the door. "Eric…" he stopped and turned around. "… leaving?"

"Thinking about it…" he smiled. "…You see there's this girl that I'm crazy about inside and she's dancing with this other guy. She looks amazing and I want her so bad but her mother hates me…." He said.

"I heard her say you look great in a tux…" I replied. He stepped back towards me.

"I don't want to lose you Cal. But I know I have to let you go. So I'm just going to leave."

"Please don't Eric…"

"Cal I don't know how long I can do the right thing…" that shocked me, I didn't know what to say.

"Dance with me" I don't know where it came from.

"We're in the car park Cal." He smiled.

"So we don't need music." I put out a hand and he took it. Pulling me close he swayed from side to side.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight." He whispered.

"Thank you…" I looked up at him, his eyes were darker then I'd ever seen them before.

"Let's get out of here." He said. I bit my lip. Did I want that, I knew that if I had this one night with Eric it would make things even harder to leave him. I stopped thinking about that, about the future. I wanted this.

"Ok…" I nodded, slipping my hand into his.

---------------------------

"So when are you leaving for Tulane?" he said running his hand up and down my arm.

"Monday Morning." I sighed, my head resting on his chest.

"That's in two days." He said.

"I know…. It's happening so fast. My life's going to change Eric. I'm getting a fresh start. I cant wait to leave this all behind." His hand froze. I felt his fist tighten. "That's not what I meant you know that. I was talking about the fighting, my parents. Not you! I don't want to leave you." his face softened. "Eric I lo…" I started but was cut off by a loud crash downstairs. It was four in the morning, what was my mother doing. Eric went to sit up but I put my hands on his chest, holding him down. "No don't go! Please stay." I pleaded.

"But your mother."

"She wont come in here it's too late." I said staring deep into his eyes. Our first night together and our last, as I thought that I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Right then in that moment everything was perfect. While I was in his arms I felt right.

"Ok Cal… I'll stay…" he said and kissed the top of my head.

_July_

_1992_

"Please make sure you write Calleigh, I'll miss you." Tess said taking my hand. She, Chase and Jamie had all come to the airport to see me off. They all hugged me one by one.

"Have a ball Calleigh." Chase grinned.

"Y'all better not have too much fun with out me." I smiled and took up my bag. Tess handed me a smaller pink bag.

"It's not from us, but it's for you I looked at her then walked back towards the gate.

Eric hadn't come, I'd asked him not to. We'd spent that night in my bed talking about it and this seemed like the best idea. But I still kept an eye out for him at the gate anyway. Just in case… right then I knew for definite my heart had broken.

---------------------

Sitting down in my seat I opened the pink bag. A book fell out. 'Smith and Wesson a history' I smiled and opened the cover. Two words were written inside.

_Always,_

_Eric._

I sighed and mentally tried to prepare myself for the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_February_

_1995_

I opened the mailbox and pulled out a stack of envelopes. A card and money from mom. A Card, money and promises of a package to be delivered later in the week from dad. A card each from D.J. and Benny, they had sent me a camera between them the week before. And card from Tess with a photo of her and Jamie. And finally a card with a brown package attached to it. I pulled the package open. It was a small blue box. I opened it and gasped. It was a small pearl drop hanging on a light silver chain, with two matching earrings. I ripped open the card and read it.

_Cal, _

_I remember how you used to love wearing your mothers_

_So I decided to get you your own._

_Happy 21__st_

_Always,_

_Eric_

_February_

_2007_

That was the last time I heard from him until six years later and I was called by special request to join Horatio Caine's newly formed team. I'd dropped my gun when I'd walked into him on the way to my new ballistics lab. I couldn't believe it, of all people it had to be Eric. I thought I'd changed in the time I'd been in Tulane, and then in New Orleans. But I hadn't in his eyes. No to him I was still his six year old best friend. Just his best friend though. He was going out with someone when I arrived. Julia I think. So we immediately fell into our platonic relationship. Everything else was forgotten about. I fooled myself into thinking that what had been there before was gone now. That because I'd changed my feeling had too. That I just didn't love him anymore. Not in the same way. But as I sat there clutching his hand praying he'd make it, I knew that wasn't true. I knew I'd never love anyone else like I loved him. I loved Jake but not in the same way…

"Eric…" I whispered. "…please wake up…" he didn't stir. I tried again. "Wake up you Pollo!" after a few seconds he groaned. I smiled. "Eric… thank god!"

"No-one calls me a chicken Specially not you Calleigh Duquesne." He croaked.

"Works every time." I smiled still gripping his hand.

"My mother was right." He said softly.

"About what?"

"Nothing is going to keep us apart. You're stuck with me for good."

"I wouldn't want it any other way…"

"I love you Cal I always have. Ever since I saw you in your kitchen when we were six years old…"

"I love you too Fish-man." I said.

We had years of history the two of us. A long story. And in my eyes it was really only getting started.

_Ok will I end it here or will I go again with Eric's P.O.V… let me know_

_Lol_

_Grace _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey I said I'd continue this in Eric's p.o.v. hope up still like it! And thanks for reading**_

_**Gracie (Bonesmad)**_

_February_

_2009_

I sat there and held her hand my eyes never leaving her face. Just like I'd been told she'd done for me when I'd been in this same hospital. But this time I knew it was different this time she knew I was here. She knew I loved her. That I had loved her ever since we met twenty-nine years ago. God had it been that long? The doctors had told me I could try talking to her so I did.

"I can imagine going to work without you!" I said then, looking around making sure no one was around I whispered, "I can't imagine my life without you." she was so adamant that we keep out relationship between us. We had to keep it all a secret our feelings, our past our possible future. So I sat there praying. Praying that she'd heard me and praying that she'd wake up. _I mean a story like ours couldn't end like this…_

_February_

_1980_

"Where are you going Mama?" I asked putting down my crayon.

"I told you Eric Mama has gotten a new job at a house. I'll be back in about two hours. Be good for you sisters." She said kissing me on the forehead.

"Bye Mama." I said as I watched her walk out the door.

---------------------------

"Eric querido I'm back." My mother called out.

"Hola Mama." I said. "How was you job?"

"Good Eric. I'm going to be minding a big house and the children that live there." then I got worried.

"Children?" I asked.

"Two boys and a girl." She walked over to me and kneeled down. "But don't worry bebé…" she put her two hands on my face. "… You will always be my number one boy!" she grinned. I couldn't help but smile. "The little girl is about your age. Her name is Calleigh."

"That's a funny name." I said scrunching up my nose.

_March_

_1980_

I sat up at the counter my mother had pointed me to. It was my first time at the house my mother worked at. She put a sandwich in front of me and kissed my forehead.

"We're in the kitchen querido." She called out. I wondered who was home, just as a person about my size burst in the door alone with more blonde hair then I'd ever before seen.

"Hi!" it said standing there. I looked properly it was a girl. Probably the girl my mother had told me about.

"Call darling this my son, Eric." She smiled "Eric this is Calleigh Duquesne." I smiled at but she didn't smile back.

"Hi." I said waving and she just looked at me, I didn't know what to do so I blurted out "Calleigh's a funny name." she frowned as my mother laughed.

_June_

_1981_

My father had thought me how to swim my mother told me, truth was I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been able to swim. I loved being in the water. And the Duquesne's outdoor pool was the perfect. As I came up for air I found that I was facing her I grinned and flicked some water at her.

"Eric No!" she squealed.

"What it's only a little water?" I said swimming over to her I went to pull her in but she was too fast.

"Carmen help!" she called out.

"Eric leave Calleigh Alone, you know she doesn't like swimming." My mother laughed. She was always laughing at me and Calleigh. I didn't know why.

"Chicken." I smiled. I saw that look cross her face the one that always kinda scared me.

"What you say!" she said.

"Chicken… Pollo…" I goaded knowing she hates that name.

"Nobody calls me a chicken! 'Specially not you Eric!" she ran and jumped over my head into the pool. I laughed until it hurt.

"Ok you're not a chicken."

"I know." She grinned at me.

-------------------

"Eric pétalo…" my mother said opening my bedroom door. She always came to say goodnight.

"Yes Mama." She came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think you shouldn't teach Calleigh so much Spanish anymore."

"Why she likes to learn it." I asked truly puzzled

"I know but her mother doesn't really like it. And we have to respect her mother." She said rubbing my hair.

"Ok Mama. I'll stop." I smiled.

"It will only be for a while." She smiled. And I nodded.

_February_

_1982_

"Had you a good party Cal?" I asked putting away my maths book.

"It was ok. Dad got a pony for the day which was fun but my silly cousins were there I don't like them. They think they're brilliant." She sighed.

"Why what's wrong…" I asked.

"They're just mean." She said, and looked back down at her homework.

_April_

_1985_

I picked up the phone knowing it was Calleigh. We had a secret ring. She'd let it ring twice then hang up and ring back exactly four minutes later.

"What's wrong Cal?" I said immediately.

"Eric, it's happening again…" she whispered. She didn't have to say it I knew exactly what she was talking about but I couldn't tell her that.

"What Call… are they shouting again?" I whispered back knew that the last thing she'd want is my mother finding out.

"He's really bad tonight… I'm scared Eric." I'd never heard her sounding so vulnerable before. I knew she hated sounding weak. She was always trying to act like she wasn't a girlie-girl.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Benny went to D.J.'s but I couldn't because of dancing." I heard a bang at her end of the phone. Her parents were having some fight.

"Calleigh go out to the hut and wait for me I'll be a while but just stay there." I said knowing she'd be safe out in our tree house.

"Ok…" she whispered just as I heard a yell from her end. I jumped slightly. And I got so scared when she said "…Hurry Eric."

--------------------

I laughed as the movie ended. It was one of my favorites. I turned to find Calleigh was already asleep. I brushed the hair out of her face. She was wrapped up in my duvet on the couch. My mother opened the living room door and looked in.

"You're not asleep yet Eric?" she asked.

"Can Cal stay here for a while?" I said still watching Calleigh.

"Why Eric."

"I don't want her parents to scare her anymore."

"She can't stay here mi amor she'll have to go home. But I promise we'll mind her." she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Mama."

"Ah Dios why did you put such a wise head on young shoulders?" she smiled and got up to leave

"Oh mama…" I stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the library tomorrow? I want to get some books."

"Of course querido. Now get some sleep." She smiled. I didn't tell her the books were for Calleigh and would probably be about law since I didn't really think she have any interest in guns.


	7. Chapter 7

_March_

_1987_

"Eric hunnie. I need to talk to you." my mother said coming in and sitting down. I took out my earphones.

"What is it Mama?" I asked

"Am… I don't know if Calleigh's told you yet in fact I don't even know if she knows yet…" she was starting to scare me.

"What is it Mama?"

"The Duquesne's are moving…" she said. I stood up.

"No… why?" I said.

"They've had some money problems and they have to move. I wont be working with them anymore."

"But they're not going far right."

"Actually they are… I don't know if you'll see her again." She said slowly.

--------------------------

"Mari can I talk to you?" I asked opening her bedroom door. She turned to face me. Marisol was seventeen now and even though I was only thirteen we were still close.

"Yeah of course Eric, but make it quick I'm going out." She smiled while tying up her hair.

"How do you know if you like someone?" I asked knowing she was the only one I could ask this to.

"Why does Eric have his first crush?" she grinned.

"I don't know…" I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"come on who is she?" she asked putting down the hairbrush.

"I'm not telling you!" I said.

"It's Calleigh isn't it! The two of you are way to close for there not to be something going on." She grinned.

"If your not going to help then I'll just go." I turned to leave but stopped when she spoke.

"Butterflies… if you feel butterflies then you do…" she said.

------------------------

"I'll miss you Cal." I said sitting up beside her next to the pool.

"I'll miss you too… and I was just getting really good at the Spanish." She grinned. I smiled too. I knew she was trying to make a joke of the whole thing but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It'll be ok. No preocuparse. {don't worry}" I put an arm around her. then I felt it. My stomach tighten _that's what Marisol had been talking about right? I thought._

"I wont." She grinned. Just then my mother called.

"Come on Eric. Time to go home." She said. We both stood up.

"Ok mom." I said walking to the house. I could sense her walking behind me. "I'll talk to you soon Cal. I have your new address." I looked down at my feet unsure of what to do. How to properly say goodbye. Deciding what to do I looked up. taking a slow step towards her I bent down and kissed her on the lips. She didn't move. I took that as a sign to leave.

"Bye Cal." I said without looking her in the eye, and I ran up the steps to the house.

_October_

_1990_

"Eric I think this school is perfect." My mother smiled.

"Yeah I think so to." I smiled and nodded. It had been my fathers idea to move schools so that I'd have a better chance of a scholarship, he was still convinced that I wanted to follow in his footsteps when all I wanted to do was swim.

_January_

_1991_

First day's suck. But this first day beat them all. I really hadn't realised what I was getting my self into when I transferred here. I'd spent six hours in the place and finally realised that there was not a single other Cuban at the school. This was going not going to be easy, the one thing I needed was a swim so I headed for pool that the coach had showed me earlier and told me to feel free to use. Changing in the dressing room I went straight out to the pool there was no one else around, silence just as I liked it.

-----------------

I was at fifty lengths when I decided to get out and practise my diving. As I got out I got the strange sensation that there was someone watching me. I turned around and was greeted by a shout.

"ERIC!" it was her. Calleigh standing there in font of me.

"Cal?" I rubbed my eyes just to make sure it wasn't just the chlorine in my eyes making me see things. When I looked again she was right in front of me.

"It's you… really?" she said slowly.

"Yeah…" I smiled. in four years she had definitely grown up. her hair was much longer then I remember and it seem a lot blonder and shiner. She was obviously taking much better care of it now. Looking down I saw the cheerleading outfit, well honestly I saw the way it fit her, she definitely wasn't thirteen anymore… _Stop it Eric that's Calleigh!! _I scolded my self

"Cal…"

"God no-ones called me that in years."

"You look so different." I felt myself blush.

"What are you doing here?" I finally said.

"My dad decided to transfer me here for the better swim team. More chances of a scholarship."

"You didn't send me your new address." My voice dropped.

"I did but you didn't write back so I called to the house. But you were gone! I guess we moved at the same time."

"I missed you." she said slowly.

"I missed you too." I admitted knowing that I couldn't tell her anything but the truth. I didn't care that I'd get her all wet, I just had to hug her. I pulled her close her head was under my chin, she was tiny. I could smell lilac and something else off her hair, I remembered that smell. It smelt like their old bathroom, like her mother.

"Calleigh?" I hadn't heard the door open but as I looked up I saw a tall well built guy standing there. He didn't look happy.

"Adam." She jumped back from me.

"What's going on here?" the guy she'd called Adam said as he made his way over to us. _I could take him if I need to…_ I thought.

"Nothing, this is Eric. I grew up with him. Eric this is Adam my…" Calleigh started.

"Boyfriend." The blonde guy interrupted.

"Oh… right" I nodded as my eyes flashed red.

"Come on Call we better go." He said looking me up and down.

"Am… no I think I'll…" Calleigh said looking between us.

"We both have practise." Adam said wrapping an arm around her smirking at me.

"It's ok Cal I want to get in another few lengths anyway." I smiled, trying to be the bigger man.

"Ok I'll see you later." She smiled. I turned around and dove back into the pool, to try and get away from it all.

----------------------

I opened the changing room door and immediately saw here standing there waiting. She was gorgeous. I couldn't help but grin.

"Cal…" I said.

"Eric I cant believe you're actually here." She said looking up at me. I could barely hear her. I was lost in those green eyes. Was this really the girl I'd grown up with?

As we walked out of the school I smiled. _She's back._

----------------------

I walked out of chemistry and collided with someone. I started to apologize but then I saw who it was, Adam. He'd been giving me trouble all week since Calleigh and I had started hanging out.

"Hi Eric." He said.

"Adam." I tried to walk around him but he too moved.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To my locker. And then to the library with Calleigh." I grinned. He frowned at my words and took a step closer to me, attempting to pin me against the wall.

"You are to stop hanging around with my girl. People are talking."

"Hey Adam if you feel threatened by me, I'm sorry but Cal and I are friends. You're going to have to accept it!" I smiled.

"She's too good for you Latino." He said eyes dark.

"It's up to her who her friends are. You have no say in it."

"We'll see." He turned and walked away.

------------------------

I reached the corner of the hall before Calleigh's locker and paused. I could hear Adam talking to her

"Well…" was he stuttering? "…I don't want you seeing him anymore Calleigh."

"Sorry?" she said. I could hear laughter on her voice.

"You'll stop hanging out with him. End of conversation." God did he know Calleigh at all! She couldn't be ordered around like that.

"Ok Adam if that's how you feel" I leaned in wondering what she was going to say. "…end of relationship." With that I heard a locker door slam and she turned the corner almost chrashing into me. I smiled. _That's my girl._

------------------------

"Cal!" I called out. For such a small person she could move fast. I jogged up to her.

"I can't believe them!" she snapped sitting into her car. "Why are they acting like this?"

"'Cause that's how they were raised Cal. I'm foreign." I shrugged, I thought she'd understood this.

"No your not you were born here." She looked at me obviously confused.

"I don't exactly have white skin and blonde hair do I?" I said quickly adding "No offence."

"Your birth certificate is American that's what matters."

"Calleigh it's normal. Sure your mother never like the fact that we were friends." I said nonchalantly. I thought it was common knowledge.

"What?"

"Cal we were never meant to be friends. I was the help." I said sighing, knowing what I would have to do. for her.

"Eric why are you saying this?" she looked back at me truly puzzled.

"Because I don't think we should hang out anymore." I had to look away from her. This was the last thing I wanted but I knew it would have to happen "You need to stay on the cheerleading team. It's your chance to make a life for yourself. Go to collage, your way to good to end up working as a receptionist Cal."

"But Eric…" she sounded on the verge of tears.

"No I'm not going to let you ruin your life, your future for me. If those girls wont accept me as part of your life well then I just wont be." I said finding it agonizing to get the words out.

"They don't have to know." She said quickly.

"Cal…"

"No I have it! In school we just won't know each other but outside school no one has to know about." She made it sound so simple…

"Cal…"

"Stop Cal-ing me! We shouldn't have to sneak around but if that's what it takes I'll do it. I lost you once I cant do it again. Besides you're the only one that knows everything I cant leave you go now can I." I smiled and buckled my belt. _Maybe it could work. It's worth a try… _ I thought.

"Gun range?"

"Yup" she grinned and started the car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do it again…"she said her hot breath tickled my skin. I was right in front of her.

"Cal I don't know you're my best friend…"

"We were best friends back then too."

"We were younger…" I tried to argue but I couldn't stop my eyes from falling to her lips.

"So…" she said and I didn't interrupt. "…I need to know if what I felt was real…" I didn't talk I just pulled her close to me and kissed her. When the need for oxygen became so over powering I couldn't even think I pulled back. She'd stopped swimming and I was holding her up in the water. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered

"It was Cal…"

"I thought so." She smiled then laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked slightly worried. She raised a hand to my cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not laughing at you. It's just… I'd thought this would be weird but it's not!"

"I know…"

"You are never to leave me again you understand?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"Ere We'll see I might get sick of you!" I laughed. She jumped up and pushed my head underwater.

------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

_August_

_1991_

I pulled a fresh shirt over my head and ran down the stairs. I was ten minutes late in picking up Calleigh from work.

"Eric? Are you going out?" my mother called out.

"Yes Ma?"

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah I'm just collecting Calleigh."

"You're father and I are going out to Sofia's to give her a hand with the new baby."

"Ok." I replied grabbing my keys and going out the door.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh put down the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of her. She leaned back into my chest and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She sat back up and turned around to face me.

"Happy five month anniversary." She whispered and kissed me. I smiled and leaned against her gently causing the two of us to lie back on the couch. I kissed her again and her hand's went to the back of my head. My hand went to her waist and slowly up under her top. She moved her mouth to my jaw just as the front door opened. We froze as whoever it was spoke.

"Eric? It's me Aleece. Mom sent me over to make sure you got fed." My sister announced. I sat up quickly and smiled.

"Hi Al…" Calleigh sat up too trying to pulled down her top. Her face was bright red and I guessed mine was pretty much the same.

"Oh God…" my sister said and she went through to the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"Um… sorry about that Al…" I said. She was laughing.

"God that was too weird!" she laughed. I looked at her totally confused. "My baby brother was feeling up some girl on our couch! My baby brother!" she said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Al I'm seventeen come on!" I replied.

"Yeah I know that but you're Eric! The baby. The baby who was just in between some girls legs…" just then Calleigh walk in. the color in her face had faded slightly.

"Hey Aleece" she said, unable to look my sister in the eye.

"Oh my God it's Calleigh! It's Calleigh!" Aleece started laughing again.

"Yeah…"

"Wow… Does mom know."

"Yes but my parents don't… they think we're just friends…" Calleigh said.

"I wont say a word… right well I better get you two fed, I cant leave Carlos alone with the kids for too long." She said. I'd always admired how easily she could change a subject.

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

"Come Eric… Color!" my small niece pulled at my hand. I sat down with her and took up a crayon. It was a typical Sunday in my house. My father and brothers-in-law were outside having their before dinner cigarette my mother was with her two youngest grandchildren and my two oldest sisters were in the kitchen. From where I was sitting with Maria I could hear them talking.

"So what did you have to tell me about Eric?" Sofia asked. I leaned in closer to the door.

"Yeah so yesterday I walked in here to find Eric and Calleigh all over each other on the couch!" she said still sounding as shocked as she had yesterday. I bit back a laugh.

"Calleigh as in Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes! They were almost doing it on the couch! He's our baby brother! And he had his hand up her top!" I nearly chocked at that.

"Really?"

"Yes! They're only babies."

"Calm down Al I mean they're seventeen! Remember what you were like at seventeen."

"That's different! He's the baby."

"Ah come you surely had never thought about this I mean he's not exactly bad-looking!"

"God they grow up so fast…"

_God… _he thought _ sometimes they're worse then mom! _

_February_

_1992_

"Heads!" someone behind me shouted. I turned just in time to catch the football that was coming towards my head. "Wow good catch man!" the thrower said. "Sorry about that I wasn't actually aiming at you." He laughed.

"No bother Chase…" I said handing it over.

"Hey I meant to say it to you, you did great in that swim meet last weekend!"

"Thanks man." I smiled. Chase was a sound guy. For a football player.

"You wanna come throw around the ball with me for a bit. Adam's ditched me again for Amy!" he made a face at her name.

"Yeah ok!" I nodded. _Wait until Calleigh hears this!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_May_

_1992_

Her mother stormed up the stairs, leaving us alone in the hall.

"Will you be ok Cal?" I asked not knowing at all what to say to her. I'd never actually witnessed one of her parents fight's before, but I knew that this was a big one.

"Yeah. She just needs to calm down, they've done this before." I took her hand in mine again kissed her forehead lightly.

"Bye Cal." I whispered and as I turned to walk away she pulled me back and kissed me, hard. I could tell that she just needed some reassurance.

"WHAT! Calleigh Margret What are you doing!" the shout completely shocked me. I hadn't heard her mother coming back down the stairs at all. Calleigh turned around. "You! Delko. Get out of my house! Now!" her mother roared at me.

"Mom…" Calleigh started.

"No Cal I'll go." I said and walked out the door. I closed the front door behind me, I had no intention of leaving, not until I was sure she was ok. I crouched down beside the door and leaned against it trying listen.

"Mom what was that!" I heard Calleigh shout. She rarely rose her voice normally.

"Calleigh you are not to see that boy!" her mother replied.

"Why Mom." Calleigh asked.

"Because you're a Duquesne!"

"So what? He's one of the best people I know! What's the problem?" I felt my heart soar when she said that but the feeling was quickly erased

"Calleigh he's below you!" I'd known her mother didn't like me but she'd never really said it. Then Calleigh said something that I'd never ever expected of her.

"Mom if you haven't noticed we've hit rock bottom! You and Dad drink, D.J. and Benny wont come near us and we've absolutely no money!" then I heard a slap and a thud as something fell to the floor. I stood up and grabbed the door handle but stopped when I heard a shout

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You are not to see that boy anymore."

"But I love him!" she said and my heart stopped. In all the time we'd been together neither of us had ever said that. It had just been implied, an unspoken thing. But now she'd said it.

"Love! Calleigh you don't want love! Look where it got me." Her mother snapped and I let the door handle go. She was right. If I stayed with Calleigh now the chances were she'd be held back. We both would be. So I turned from the front door and walked away down the path.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

I'd lost count of my lengths at around sixty, and that had been a while ago. My body was screaming at me to stop but my head wouldn't let me slow down. Length after length I just kept going. Suddenly my calf cramped and I had no choice but to stop. As I climbed out of the pool I saw someone sitting on the wall watching me.

"How long have you been there dad?" I asked. He stood up.

"Long enough to know that you were pushing your self way to hard."

"I had to clear my head."

"You could have hurt your self." He said. I didn't reply. "What's wrong?"

"Calleigh's parents divorced today. She rang me to tell me and we…"

"Broke it off?" he said and held out a towel for me.

"Yeah. Something like that. It's for the best she's going off to Tulane after school anyway… her mother found out about us.."

"I know that didn't go down well." He said. I looked at him, my father had never spoken to me about my relationship with Calleigh before.

"Not exactly."

"It's probably for the best Eric. You both have a lot of growing up to do." He said.

"I suppose." I sat on the wall.

"You're both going to go off to collage and move on to the future. And maybe you'll meet again." I just nodded.

_June _

_1992_

"Man you're not dressed!" Chase said walking into my room. My mother must have left him in.

"I told you I'm not going!"

"But you got the tux!" he said pointing at the suit bag hanging up on my wardrobe.

"I got that months ago." I shrugged. Turning around to the door I looked him up and down. He was wearing a tux that was very similar to mine. "Nice get up man!" I smiled.

"You're coming with me!" he repeated and took the tux down off the wardrobe. Throwing it on top of me he said. "Come on get dressed we'll be late!"

"I'm not going I told you." I repeated.

"Calleigh will be there…" he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I know." I said looking back down.

"Oh come on man. You have to want to see her at least once before she leaves! You keep avoiding her in school and it's not as if you ended it on bad terms." He said.

"I don't want to…" I said stupidly.

"Ok Eric. Stop being such a girl and get that tux on we're going to our prom!" he stood up laughing and walked out of the room. "I'll be waiting downstairs if you're not down in five minutes I'll be forced to dress you myself." He laughed. I slowly got up and opened the bag.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- --------------------------------

I walked in with Chase and a few of his friends. They went straight into the crowd but I went to the back of the room and just watched everyone else. About ten minutes after we arrived the door opened and everyone turned to look at it. Then Calleigh and her group walked in. Tess, Amy, Adam and Jamie. The it crowd. Calleigh looked stunning. Her Silver dress fit her perfectly, her hair was curled and her make-up was perfect. I had never seen her looking more beautiful. I saw Tess turn to Calleigh and say something. Calleigh smiled and took her friends arm.

--------------------------------------------- -- ---------------------------------------------------

I clapped and cheered for Chase when he got King. I loved the mortified look on his face. While I was still laughing they announced that Calleigh was queen. I stopped short as she walked up the steps to the stage. She looked just as shocked as I felt. As Chase started his speech I caught her eye. She smiled slightly and held onto my gaze until Chase walked her down the steps for the King and Queen's dance. As I watched Chase wrap an arm around her I winced. I knew he wouldn't do anything. He was my friend. But it still hurt. I turned on my heel and left the hall, unable to watch anymore.

I was nearly at my car when I heard my name.

"Eric…" I stopped and turned around. "… leaving?" she said and I smiled at her. She really did look perfect tonight.

"Thinking about it…" I paused "…You see there's this girl that I'm crazy about inside and she's dancing with this other guy. She looks amazing and I want her so bad but her mother hates me…." She grinned at me.

"I heard her say you look great in a tux…" she said slowly. I stepped slowly towards her almost afraid of what I was going to say,

"I don't want to lose you Cal. But I know I have to let you go. So I'm just going to leave."

"Please don't Eric…"

"Cal I don't know how long I can do the right thing…" I said now really worried of what I'd do. How my actions would affect us.

"Dance with me" she said slowly.

"We're in the car park Cal." I grinned.

"So we don't need music." She put her small hand out towards me and I took it in my considerably bigger one. I then pulled her in towards me and swayed us both from side to side.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight." I whispered no longer able to hide what I was thinking.

"Thank you…" she looked up at me and looked deep into my eyes. She was the only one who ever looked that deep. The only one that could.

"Let's get out of here." I said after thinking for a few seconds. I couldn't be the bigger person anymore. I'd tried but it was to difficult. I wanted her to much. She bit her lip, a sign to me that she was thinking, hard. After a moment she replied.

"Ok…" and she slipped her hand into mine.

------------------------ ------------------------------

She shut her bedroom door and turned back to me. Her mother had been out when we'd arrived and Calleigh was sure that she wouldn't be coming back for another few hours. She smiled and kissed me lightly. My hands went up her sides and around her to her back, the low cut dress leaving her skin bare. We turned and I lay her back on her bed. I pulled back and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked her softly. she smiled and rose her head up just enough to kiss me again.

"More then anything…" she said quietly.

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Ok Cal… I'll stay…" I said as I kissed the top of her head. She relaxed back into my arms and for the first time ever I felt absolutely completely at peace.

We both fell asleep for an hour and then spent some more time talking.

"Where will you be living during collage?" she asked me.

"At home for the first year at least." I replied playing with a strand of her hair. We were both lying on our sides facing each other.

"That's good so I can send you my address once I get there."

"I'll be waiting."

"Eric. Please don't come to the airport on Monday." She said.

"Why Cal?" I asked my brow furrowing. I'd presumed that I'd be able to come and see her off.

"I wont be able to get on my plane." She sighed.

"Ok Cal. I wont…" I kissed her forehead.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

I watched as she walked thought the gate my pink gift bag in her hand. I'd had to se her leave. I couldn't just stay at home knowing she was leaving even though I'd promised. I had to see her leave so that I could convince my self that she was really gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_June_

_2001_

"Did you sign that file Eric?" Tim said handing me a mug of coffee. I nodded as I tasted it. Way too weak for my liking.

"Yeah I did." Just then their boss walked in.

"You two finished for the night?" Horatio said.

"Yes just tidying up." I replied.

"I wanted to let you two know that I have found our new ballistics expert."

"Really?" Speed said.

"Yes she's coming from New Orleans at the end of the month."

"Her?" Tim looked over at me. "You better keep Eric away from her if we want to keep her around." I grinned.

"Lay off Speed!" he laughed he knew well I was seeing Julia now.

"Anyway. Miss Duquesne will be starting her the end of next week." I stopped short at Horatio's words.

"Hang on Duquesne!?"

"Yes Calleigh Duquesne." He nodded. _No way…_ I thought.

_February_

_2009_

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"No…" I smiled. "As long as you want me to. Only if you want me to…" I said sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"I want you to stay forever." She said smiling.

"Well it doesn't look like either of us are going anywhere for a while." I said.

"I love you Eric." She said.

"I love you too Cal. And I want everyone to know it! I want to tell the team about us. I want our story to finally be told." She looked up at me.

"Ok…" she said. And a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Really?"

"I think we've come through way to much together to keep hiding it. I think we're just meant to be together. It just took me twenty nine years to realise it." She gripped my hand tighter.

"You knew it you were just too chicken… Pollo!"

"Shut up Fish-Boy." She said and coughed slightly. I leaned down and kissed her. My best friend. The soul-mate that I'd found at six years old.

_**The end.**_

_**(",)**_


End file.
